Democracy Sub-Parties
Democratic Sub-Parties The parties of Fidese, despite using similar terms, has very different meanings for the most part. Because of this, common confusion among players happens. Now Sub-Parties are different then overall governmental types. All of these fall under the democratic type of government. Liberal The most commonly confused party, most likely because of its in-real-life counterpart, Liberal in Fidese just refers to a term of a representative type of democracy. Where multiple people are elected to represent the country, and they make the decisions of the country. This is the most common type of Democracy, and has a total of four sub-parties. National, Party, Social, and Global. National Liberal National Liberals and Party Liberals are generally considered rivals of each other. Major Democracies like Herrison fall under as National Liberals. National Liberals a big into Interventionism, and believe in more power to the people, less to the government. The whole idea of National Liberal started in the Lekturn area, but after the Great Eutine War. Despite that, the policy spread over to the new-turning Nationelle continent. Soon, the largest democracy, Harrison, went from being a poorly run Paterny to a much more efficiently run National Liberal. This quickly spread as more countries picked up from their ways. The following countries are considered National Liberals: Herrison, Gaitin, Gornarair, and Forlun. Party Liberal Almost everything the National Liberals aren't. The largest democracy with the Party Liberal party is Dairdre. Despite not seeming all that fluent, almost every democratic country has both a National and Party Liberal party. They believe in a more peaceful and diplomatic solution to issues, and believe that more power to the government should be handed to ensure stability. The Party Liberal ideals formed almost ironically in Herrison as a counteraction to the National Liberal party. Its now found homes and enemies all around the world. The following countries are considered Party Liberals: Dairdre, Arceta, and Southern Eutine. Social Liberal Social Liberals can be very easily acquainted to its real life counterpart, and is the only Democratic Sub-Party that can be. Social Liberals look for regulation over an expanded free market, as well as extreme political and civil rights for the people. The whole idea of Social Liberal came from the Mortarius region, and was is newest democracy. The idea came from New Turner, and is still being lifted off the ground in terms of popularity. The only countries that can be defined as a Social Liberal are: Vasper and Dominion of Ciantay. Global Liberal Global Liberal is the earliest sort of Liberal, and still a very predominant sort of party. The global believes in expanding their ideology to help the people, rather through force or diplomacy. The Global Liberal party is the most capitalist sort of government, to a point of almost danger if a country takes it too far. The idea was created in Archia long ago as a form of Democracy where people represented instead of just one man. This basic logic forms the Liberal party, but is still the strongest in the Global Liberal party. The following countries are Global Liberals: Etione and Geiland. Paterny: A Paterny is the oldest form of democracy, and is one national figure or group being the national representative, instead of individuals. When one person or group of people are elected to represent and the lead the country, it falls under a Paterny. While they still are democracies, they are undeniably less democratic then the Democrat or Liberal parties. The two Sub-Parties of Paterny are Popular and Authoritarian. Popular Paterny A Popular Paterny country is heavy into the idea of socialism. They believe in extremely high levels of equality and is the democratic party furthest away from the capitalist ideals. It is not all that uncommon for countries to have not endorsed, or have extremely minor Popular Paterny parties, as it is almost rejected in more capitalist societies. The whole idea was formed in the Mortarius region, and really hasn't traversed that well. That being said, it's roots have certainly taken place in democracies and dictatorships alike. The only country that follows Popular Paterny is: Kellisic. Authoritarian Paterny The oldest Democracy in the book. Formed in the Archia and spread globally, Authoritarian Paterny is a democracy disguised. Many countries that elect leaders that still reign semi-ultimate powers can almost immediately be considered Authoritarian Paterny. Many people of the Authoritarian Paterny believe that large management of an elected figure is the best for a country. Many countries have very different governmental structures yet are still considered Authoritarian Paterny. The following countries are considered Authoritarian Paternies: North Elliorn Territories, Northern Nordia, Bexile, and Chiefdom of North Archia. Democrat A Democrat believes in Direct Democracy. The idea was invented long ago, but never truly advanced as even a decent sort a political party. Eventually, as times changed, countries adapted to it. The only party in Democrat is Democrat, being itself. A Democrat believes every person should ultimately choose, the countrie's representatives being its people. This logic was tried and failed, but the country of Arragon miraculously made it work. The country that can be considered Democrat is: Arrogon.